Dragonorb
by Lightning-Strike10-29
Summary: Six months after Valen's relic is destroyed, a new relic is discovered by Klaus. Read and follow their adventures as they take on a whole new adventure!
1. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any of these characters because I don't. They belong   
  
to squaresoft. Now read, mortal, READ!!!!!!  
  
Prologue:  
  
Rue and Mint have just run off with Ruenis (the guy that gets waken up at the end   
  
of the game) and gone to Carona to meet up with Klaus and his family before going to attempt   
  
to get the relic Klaus wrote to them about at the end of the game. So, without further   
  
ado, I give you Dragonorb!  
  
The Reunion  
  
*knock, knock*   
  
"Rue! Hey Rue, are you in there?"  
  
That old familiar voice, It just had to be Mint. Rue got out of bed and went to the door.  
  
"What do you *yawn* want, Mint?"  
  
"I was visiting Carona, and Klaus gave me this letter to bring to you," Mint said.  
  
Rue took the letter, opened it, and read aloud to Claire and Ruenis.  
  
"Rue," he read aloud. "I hope this letter gets to you soon enough. I think I picked a   
  
pretty capable messenger, but you never know. The reason I sent this to you was to let   
  
you know that we were on vacation in the desert and Elena stumbled on a new set of ruins!  
  
We hope to see you in Carona so we can set off soon. Take care, Klaus, Mira, Prima,   
  
and Elena."   
  
Rue looked at Claire as if to say 'Will you be alright?' He had lost her once and didn't   
  
want to lose her again.   
  
"Don't worry Rue, I'll be fine, I have Ruenis here with me."  
  
"Wait, there's a P.S.," Ruenis said picking the letter up off the table.  
  
Rue took the letter from him, "They want Ruenis to come too. I guess Mel told them all   
  
about him."  
  
"Well, what are we waiti-" Ruenis started to say, before Claire cut in.  
  
"Then I'm going too!" She declared.  
  
"Are you sure?" Everyone asked at the same time.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I can't stand being home alone all that time." She said, with a firmness   
  
in her voice that said 'you can't change my mind'.  
  
"Are you guys done talking yet? I want to go!"  
  
"Alright Mint, we're ready, let's go."  
  
They ran to the docks to catch a ship to Carona. They were going to get Klaus and his  
  
family, then the relic, Dragonorb!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what did think? It's my first fanfic, so please R&R! Chapter 2 coming  
  
soon! 


	2. The Group Runites

Disclaimer:  
  
Once again, I don't claim to have any rights to the characters mentioned, Squaresoft does. Now read.  
  
The Group Reunites  
  
They boarded the ship to Carona. Mint piped up, "I can't believe it. It was two and a half years ago  
  
that we boarded this exact ship, going to this exact place. It's kind of wierd."  
  
"I agree," Rue responded.  
  
"Oh, this is so beautiful," stated Claire.  
  
"Hey what's that red thing up in the sky?" Ruenis asked.  
  
They all looked up. "What red thing?" Rue wondered aloud.  
  
"I wonder... nah, it can't be." Mint said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hey, look, there it is!"  
  
They all looked up.  
  
"Not the red thing, Carona!"  
  
"Wow, it looks nice and peaceful," stated Claire.  
  
"Not last time we were here," Rue said.  
  
"It was pretty much mayhem, especially after Valen's fortress appeared," Mint agreed.  
  
As they pulled up to the dock, Davis (the dockmaster, for those of you with small memory spans) said to them.  
  
"Hey, look, it's the town heroes!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon," said Mint blushing, "It was no big deal."  
  
"Oooooooo" Ruenis teased.  
  
Mint walked off like it was no big deal, but when she turned around, Mint had that malicious glint in her eye.  
  
"Mommy!" Ruenis cried.  
  
Mint delivered her legendary jump-kick, but the force delivered sent them both into the water.  
  
Davis and Rue helped pull them out.  
  
"Mint, I swear, you have not changed in the slightest," Rue said.  
  
Mint laughed, "Yeah, but you have. Your face is much uglier."  
  
Rue delivered a sudden blow with the blunt sid of his Arc Edge, sending Mint into the water again.  
  
When she got out, Mint cursed at him, "You (expletive)! How could you freakin' do that?"  
  
Rue ran away before Mint could get her rings charged up.  
  
"You (expletive)! I'm gonna get you!" Mint called, running after him.  
  
"Will they ever grow up?" Ruenis asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know," replied Claire.  
  
When they got to Klaus' house, Mint and Rue were already there. Prima and Elena were asking a whole bunch of questions.  
  
"Hi Claire!" Elena said when Claire walked through the door.  
  
"I guess this is Ruenis," Mira (Klauses' wife) said.  
  
"Yep, that's my name, don't wear it out."  
  
"Well, we'd better get going, Rod said he would be waiting there for us."  
  
"Rod!" said Rue and Mint, a bit louder than necessary.  
  
"Yes, Rod will be there. And I could be wrong, but I think Belle and Duke will be there too."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"The fact that Rod, Belle, and Duke will help transport us and all our gear."  
  
"Awesome! Whare are they?"  
  
"In the field out back. Let's go!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you liked it! Most aren't gonna be this long, but I had a lot of free time, and I hope to get these out about this quickly(but who knows).  
  
Number three will hopefully be up by the end of next week. 


End file.
